bioniclefandomcom-20200222-history
Takanuva
Although long thought to be a Ta-Matoran, Takua never really fit in; in truth he was a Matoran with the element of light. He came to Metru Nui from somewhere else; placed there by someone who knew his destiny. He was disguised as a Ta-Matoran (to hide him from the Brotherhood of Makuta, who feared what light could do to shadow) and ran a small side business trading souvenirs from different metru - but he usually wandered off during his normal job to do so, making the Vahki learn to keep an eye on him. When the Matoran's memories were erased around the time of the Great Cataclysm, Takua possibly forgot that he had been anything other than a Ta-Matoran. A thousand years later, after the Matoran took refuge on Mata Nui, Takua gathered the six Toa Stones created by the Toa Metru, and summoned the Toa Mata. Once the Toa had arrived, the Turaga took advantage of Takua's tendency to wander and made him the Chronicler, observing and writing down the Toa's adventures. Shortly afterwards, he began a quest to create a Chronicler's Company to help the Toa by guarding the Kini-Nui temple while they battled Makuta. During this quest, he befriended an Ussal crab named Pewku, who became his faithful pet. After this, he witnessed the defeat of Makuta and then the awakening of the Bohrok. Once the Bohrok and Bohrok-Kal were defeated, he was assigned to play on the Ta-Koro kolhii team. He later found the Avohkii Mask of Light, and he and his best friend Jaller travelled through Mata Nui in search of "the Seventh Toa" that it belonged to. It was on this quest that Takua discovered that his destiny was to become Takanuva, the Toa of Light. While living on Metru Nui, Takua originally had a red body, yellow hands and feet, and a light blue Pakari mask. When the Matoran later rebuilt themselves on Mata Nui, his hands and feet became light blue, like his mask. These are not common colors for light Matoran; Takua's armor was made these colors in order to blend in with Metru Nui's Ta-Matoran (though the job was imperfect, as blue is not a Ta-Matoran color). Become a Toa When Jaller sacrificed himself to save Takua from the Rahkshi, Takua realized his destiny and put on the mask himself, becoming the Toa of Light they were looking for and renaming himself "Takanuva". The next day, Takanuva and the Toa Nuva built an Ussanui hovercraft from pieces of Rahkshi armor and took off on the vehicle to confront Makuta alone - though on arriving he found that his friend Hahli had stowed away. While Hahli was sent to bring the Matoran to the lair, Makuta challenged Takanuva to a mock kolhii match that ended up shattering most of the lair's pillars; and when the Matoran arrived, Makuta took out the last one, causing a cave-in that trapped everyone in the lair. Takanuva then tried to tear the Kanohi Kraakhan, Mask of Shadows, off Makuta's face, but both ended up falling into the lair's pool of energized protodermis. They emerged fused into one being, called Takutanuva, with Takanuva's personality in control. Takutanuva went over to a giant stone gate and lifted it, reopening the path to the city of Metru Nui and allowing the Matoran to escape. When Hahli passed carrying Jaller's mask, Takutanuva stopped her and gave some of Makuta's life force to resurrect Jaller; but this caused too much of a strain on Takutanuva and he was crushed by the heavy gate. However, the Mask of Light survived the impact, and Takanuva's body was restored in a beam of light. Since then, Takanuva has been adjusting to his new role and responsibilities as a Toa, and is still unsure of himself when with the more experienced Toa Nuva. When Turaga Dume sent the Toa Nuva off to retrieve the Mask of Life, he insisted that Takanuva stay behind to protect Metru Nui. Jaller later gathered a group of Matoran to follow and aid the Toa Nuva, and Takanuva was a part of this group until they came to a gate that no light (or Toa of Light) could pass through, forcing him to turn back. Some of the things Takanuva can do with his powers are shoot a powerful, bright beam of light energy at enemies that can either freeze or destroy them (like a laser beam); or he can create a sphere of light energy that he can throw at his opponents and cause some serious damage. He wields the Staff of Light, and his Avohkii Mask of Light can bring understanding and peace to others. Takanuva wears golden armor similar to the Toa Nuva's, but he actually has the normal level of Toa powers as opposed to the enhanced Toa Nuva. Category:Matoran Category:Toa Category:Toa Nuva